Betrayal Leads to Strength
by PunyBuny
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy out of the team and gives her spot to Lisanna who declines. Juvia, Lisanna, and Lucy go on a adventure to become stronger. I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima owns it's characters and some settings, I own the plot.
1. The start

Lucy POV

As i walked into the guild I smiled and said "hi" in a really quite voice. I noticed my friends from Team Natsu and Lisanna so I decided to go over and sit with them. Erza looked at me with tears in her eyes and said " Lucy we are kicking you off the team." I stood there utterly shocked. Natsu spoke when i looked at him, " Ya, your to weak and I think that you should train more, but for now Lisanna is going to take your place." he then looked down so he wouldn't look at me. I looked at Lisanna and she looked pissed. " YOU GUYS REALLY THINK THAT I AM GOING TO JOIN YOUR TEAM AFTER YOU KICKED ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS OUT OF YOUR TEAM?" she scoffed.

I looked down at my feet and asked " Gray do you feel the same way about this?" Gray just looked away from me crying. "Well answer me, please i just wanna know if you do." i stated bluntly. By now everyone in the guild was watching the scene roll out. "N-no i-i don't w-want y-you t-to b-b-be k-kicked off the team." he stuttered in-between sobs. I gave him a small smile and turned to Juvia and lisanna who had moved.

Lisanna POV

After i had yelled i walked away to go sit with one of my other friends Juvia who had just arrived. We started to have a conversation when we heard crying and gray trying to speak to Lucy. " Did Juvia miss something why is Gray-sama crying?" Juvia questioned. I explained the whole thing to Juvia and at the end she seemed pretty pissed, as Lucy walked over with a sad smile.

Normal POV (with Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna)

Lucy sat at the table and out of the blue suggested "We should make our own team just the three of us and no one else, we can go off and train for a couple years and then when we come back then we can go and show them we are stronger than ever before." "Juvia thinks that's a great idea but what is our team name gonna be?" Lisanna perked up and exclaimed " How about Team Broken?" "Great idea Lis/Lisanna-san!"

Macarov POV

I heard a faint knock on the door and said "Enter" I had been doing my paper work and was still into it very deeply, but i looked up to see it was Lucy, Lisanna, and Juvia. I asked "What is wrong my children, why must you have sad faces?" After they had told me about leaving and coming back later i waved my hand over their guild marks and said "When you return they will be there only if you want it there." The girls smiled at me and they exited, i simply didn't know what to do three great mages just left for who knows how long.

Juvia POV

As we left Masters office everyone was looking at us with sorry faces and a smile from Natsu who acted as though nothing had happened. I then yelled " Why i everyone giving us sad looks, Juvia and her friends will not forgive you!" Then I burst out crying and Lisanna and Lucy carried me out of the guild for less pressure of the people.

Finally when i was calm Lucy suggested that we write letters to our beloved friends so they know whats happening. We just nodded and went to pack and meet at Lucy-sans house.

Lucy POV Next day (time skip.. to lazy to write)

I wrote 8 letter in total, i wrote them to gray, Levy-chan, Gajeel, the exceeds, Laxus, The thunder go tribe, master and the whole guild. Juvia wrote her to her Gray-sama, Master, Levy, Gajeel, and the exceeds. And Lisanna wrote her to Mira, Elfman, master, and the thunder god tribe.

We made our way over to the guild with our stuff to hand out the letters before we left. We handed purs to the people that were written on the cards and went to catch our train. We bought tickets to go to Dragon Village.


	2. The Change

Lisanna POV

As we got off the train we set off to search for dragons because Lucy was so insistent that there was still dragons around. After several hours of looking we met up and were about to give up. We all looked up because something was blocking the clouds, 'more like somethings' i said mentally. 3 dragons landed on the ground infront of us they were the most awesomest things i have ever seen.

The dragon that was closets to me was orange with some brown and green. The one by Lucy was a gold with a mix of every color known ever! And finally the one by Juvia was a light blue with a mix of a darker shade of blue.

I looked up at the dragon infront of me then it spoke, "Hello are you the one called Lisanna?" it asked very calmly. All i could do was nod my head in response i was so captivated my its beauty."Good, I am Jem the Earth Dragon. I have decided to take you under my wing and teach you Earth dragon slayer magic." " O-ok-kay" Lisanna stuttered out.

Lucy POV

I stared at the beautiful dragon infront of me and I said " I am Lucy who might you be?" The dragon spoke with a very kind gentle female voice, "I am Chelsea, the Celestrial Dragon. You are to be my adoptive child, but you my dear have been chosen top be the universal dragon." I stared at her with disbelief with my mouth hanging open. Then Chelsea looked at me and said "You will train with each dragon and your friends will learn 2 types of slayer magic and you shall become sisters." I just nodded because i was at a loss of words.

Juvia POV

The blue dragon looked at me and said she was a water dragon and goes by the name Aqua. Aqua believes that I can control my feelings and turn them into power. "Juvia will try her hardest so that Team Broken will be the strongest Team in Fiore!" I exclaimed.

Time skip - after 7 years of training with the dragons

Normal POV

"Bye ,minna! I'll make sure to do what you said Igneel!" exclaimed Lucy. As the three girls walked to their mother figures they each got something to remember their dragons.

Chelsea gave Lucy her dragon key, just like everyone else, she looked at her daughter and smiled with teary eyes. Chelsea gave her a golden dragon shaped necklace and a new gold and white outfit." These will grow with you and never rip or be sure to wear it all the time to never forget me." Lucy nodded and went to go change into her gold tube top, with white short shorts, gold colored shoes with white laces and a black cloak with a multi colored star on the back.

Jem looked down at Lisanna and gave her a green dragon shaped necklace and a new outfit too. "My dear, Never take these off and they will grow with you as you grow taller aand older." Lisanna nodded hugged her dragon and went to change into her green tube top, white short shorts, green shoes with white laces and a black cloak with a earth on the back.

Aqua looked at Juvia and gave her the same as Lucy and Lisanna but in a light blue. " Always remember that we are together, no matter what." Juvia nodded and changed into her light blue tube top, white short shorts, blue shoes white laces, and a black cloak with a blue rain droplet on the back. We then bid our final good byes and made our way back to Fairy Tail.


	3. The Guild

Normal POV (Luce, Lis, and Juv)

We were on our way back home. We took pills so that our motion sickness is gone. All of a sudden 3 boys and 3 exceeds come and ask " Mind if we sit here?" "No we don't mind" Lis said in a calm voice. We had already known 2 out of the 3 boys Rouge and Sting. Lucy sent both Lis and Juv a mental message 'I guess its okay if we bring out our exceeds to right they have one?' They just nodded, and when they opened their back pack 4 fur balls came whizzing out of their bags. The fur balls landed quietly on their owners shoulders and fell asleep.

Their motion sickness was taken car of somehow. Juv then asked " Why do you guys have the Fairy Tail mark?" Sting answered simply with a bored tone "Because Sabertoth has become more power crazy then ever before so we join the fairies." Lucy then asked the most obvious question "So, Rouge, Sting... who's your friend?" "I'm Kai, just Kai , water dragon slayer." he stated simply.

Lucy POV

The 6 of us decided to get to know each other soon I realized I was falling in love with Kai. I noticed Juv was into Rouge, and Lis was into Sting. I turned my head realizing that Juv moved and is sitting next to rouge while Kai is next to me. We had a light convo then I had asked "Wait, why are you guys on the train, did you finish a mission?" Kai nodded "We just finished and was heading back to the guild" he stated blankly. We then walked out hand in hand, all of us, Juv and Rouge, Lis and Sting, and me and Kai.

Normal POV (Kai, Lucy, etc)

As they were walking back to the guild the 3 girls put their hoods on as all 7 exceeds followed behind them. Kai still holding Lucy's hand kicked the door open and and yelled "We're home!" Some people gave the girls weird looks because the dragon slayers brought 3 random people. "They wish to join our guild, where is master?" he said excitedly. As we walked to master everyone stared as we walked by. Once we reached the door. Lucy knocked as he said "come in" she then told the guys to wait outside.

Lucy POV

As we walked into the office we took our hoods off to reveal ourselves. Master just stared at us with teary eyes and said "Welcome back!" We told master about our new powers and how we are dragon slayer and we showed him our exceeds. "These are my exceeds the pink one is Mimi and the purple is Momo, they came from the same egg." " this one is Juvia's her name is Tank!" Said excitedly picking up her blue one. "This is jewel" Lis said pointing at her white exceed. After that we each took our cloaks and put them in our bags got our stamps on our wrist and was ready to show the guild who we were.

Normal POV

When the girls walked out they made sure the guild couldn't see their faces and instead they kissed their new boyfriends on the lips and smiled. They then turned around and stared out into the guild. Everyone had shocked faces on because their long lost family members are now back. Then all of a sudden the guild doors flew to the other side of the hall and everyone stared except the Lis, Lucy, and Juv they turned around and asked " You guys wanna join Team Broken?" "Uh,... sure why not they said?" When the girls turned back around someone yelled "LUCE!?"


	4. The Mission

"LUCE!?"

Lucy POV

Someone yelled my name really loud i turned to see Natsu the boy who had crushed my dreams and i just waved a little and gave a small smile. I walked down to the 1st floor with Kai's hand in mine and let go once the guild members tackled me Juvia and Lisanna. The were all yelling questions that they wanted to be answered. "Guys, one question at a time please." When everyone got quite Macao asked his question. "Where have you guys been these 7 years?" Lisanna decided to respond in a very calm but serious voice "There are somethings that are to be answered and some are not, i am truly sorry but i can't answer it fully. Lets just say we've been to a far away small village." Gajeel spoke up next "Why do you 3 smell like dragons, were you with them?" Natsu and Wendy both nodded their heads in agreement "We smell like dragons because were are dragon slayer, yes we were with them and, NO we can't tell you where they are." Lucy explained with a serious tone.

"Listen up you Brats!" Master yelled to get our attention. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up and i will be putting 2 teams out this year. I have not decided yet on the teams but before we will do a quick battle. LAXUS, ERZA, MIRA! You 3 choose your partner out of Lisanna, Juvia, and Lucy." Mira chose Juvia, Erza chose Lisanna, so i got stick against Laxus. "First battle Mira vs. Juvia! Second battle Erza vs Lisanna! Final battle Laxus vs Lucy!" Master announced our order so we all walked outside to the back yard and Mira and Juvia's battle was about to start.

Normal POV

Mira and Juvia were ready to fight. They were in their stances "BEGIN!" Master yelled. Mira went into to Satan Soul (The one she uses in the Fairy Tail battle) and started throwing punches at Juvia who just kept dodging the attacks. After a while Mira looked as if she was starting to slow down because she was tired. Juvia on the other hand said "This is taking to long, I'll finish this with one move." and with that Juvia stared to take a deep breath and yelled "WATER DRAGONS EARTH ROAR!" a spiral of water with tiny pieces of sediment came roaring out of Juvia's mouth at Mira. When the attack hit Mira fainted, Juvia and Wendy went to go help Mira into the infirmary to be healed. "Winner Juvia! Now onto Erza and Lisanna's match." Master exclaimed.

Erza and Lisanna took their stances and began their battle. Erza reequipped into her Armadura Fairy armor, and Lisanna just stood there with a serious face. "Come at me Erza" she taunted. Erza launched at Lisanna and slashed her pink duel wield swords. Lisanna dodged and kicked a foot at her. Lisanna decided to use her magic "Earth Dragons Water Roar!" Lisanna yelled. Rocks and some water flew out of Lisanna's mouth and when it hit Erza she was knocked out and taken to the infirmary. "Next battle Laxus vs Lucy!" Master yelled.

Lucy and Laxus to the arena and started. They just stood there and studied their opponents and after a while Laxus and Lucy took their positions and lunged at each other. Throwing punches not using their magic at all, they decided to save their magical energy. "I'm becoming bored shall we switch to magic now?" Laxus asked with a bored tone. Lucy nodded and Laxus shot a bunch of lightning towards Lucy and she stayed put until the last second and yelled "Celestial Dragons Roar!" It hit Laxus spot on and when it hit he was down, but he got back up and was ready to fight again. He then used 'Lightning Dragons Roar' it was going to Lucy and all she did was stand in the way with a bored expression. "Lucy get out of the way!" yelled a worried Natsu. When it struck Lucy Happy cried out "LLLLLUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHYYYY!" There was so much lightning from the attack,but then it slowly dissapears into thin air and Lucy is standing there without a scratch on her body. Everybody is shocked "Wha- H-how did you do that?" Laxus stammered out. "I did say that i was a dragon slayer." Lucy said "I thought you were a celestial slayer" i nodded and said "I'm done talking i think i'll finish this now.""Hidden Dragon slayer secret art: Celestial Dragons Shadow Punch!" when the attack hit Laxus he was out cold. I picked up Laxus and carried him to the infirmary to heal him. "Lucy wins, Lisanna, Juvia, and Lucy are now S class mages." Master announced.

Normal POV (infirmary)

As Lucy walked in carrying Laxus Mira, Wendy, Lisanna, and Juvia looked at them. Mira had woken up just a few minutes ago. When Lucy put Laxus down on one of the beds she started to heal him and it took almost no magic at all. Laxus woke up and saw Lucy standing over Erza with blue light coming out of her hands. Lucy then walked over to Wendy to talk to her about something, while Erza was slowly waking up.

Wendy POV

Lucy walked over to me and asked if i could get Natsu, Gajeel,Kai,Sting, and Rouge and bring them in here. I nodded my head and walked out to go find the dragon slayers. When I walked out i found the slayers talking and said "um, excuse me guys. Lucy-san wanted to speak with all the dragon slayers." They nodded in response and we walked back to the infirmary. When we walked into the guild Lisanna and Juvia run up to Sting and Rouge, but Lucy was talking to Laxus who was now sitting up right and her hands were glowing blue over his chest. Kai walked over to her and whispered something that none us could hear even with our excellent hearing. I saw Lucy smile and she turned around to explain what she wanted to talk about.

Normal POV (infirmary with out Mira and Erza)

"You guys are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you." Heads nodded and there were some murmurs. "So as you know Juvia, Lisanna, and I are now dragon slayers. We are 1 gen slayers which you all know about. I have been chosen as the Elemental Dragon slayer i'm sure that the 1st and 3rd gen slayers now about what I am?" They nodded because they knew what I was. "I don't understand. Whats the big deal?" Laxus asked confused. "Being the elemental dragon slayer means that she is the next in line of the dragon court. She is the dragon slayer princess," Sting said Laxus looked shocked and he asked "So does this mean I have to treat you like royalty?" Laxus asked. "No, no one has to treat me any different but all of your dragons are expecting us to go back in 14 years to visit them and begin our lives in the Dragon Realm." Lucy said with confidence. "Why 14 years why not now Lucy-san?" Wendy questioned. "We won't go now because they need 14 years to get ready for us to come to their realm. They gave us a mission to share with you. Our mission is to find the last 4 Dragon slayers. We would have originally had to find 7 but since 3 are here it helps. So we are looking for Kasie the emotions Dragon slayer, Jake the color dragon slayer, and Matt the Sand slayer." I explained. "So i have already informed Master you all need to pack cloths and snacks and anything else you need, we will meet up back here tomorrow moring at 9 am dont worry about the motion sickness I have been teaching Wendy new spells for that so its stronger and last longer, but she can only use it 2 times a day." I informed. "So everyone understand?" Lisanna asked. Everyone nodded and we went to go get ready.

Time skip - The next day at 9 am

Normal POV

Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, and their exceeds were the first to arrive they only had two small bags that Lucy and Juvia carried on their wrists. Juvia carried a black wrist bag with a blue J on it, Lucys was similar but had a gold L on it. Lucy's bag had all of the 3 girls stuff in it.(they are like Hermione' s bag from HP) Juvia's bag was completely empty hers was for the boys stuff and Lucy's stuff was for the and Carla came next, Lucy held out her bag with it open and said " Wendy put your stuff in here, dont worry it wont change weight or anything. " Wendy nodded and put their stuff into the bag and waited for the boys. As if on cue the boys come striding in and Juvia says "Hey guys come put your stuff in Juvia's bag." They gave her questioning looks and Lisanna said "It can hold up to 800 things its pretty cool, I have one but i didnt bring it." They nodded and put their stuff into Juvia's bag. Lucy then walks into the guild to inform master they are leaving, when she comes back out they head to the train station. When they arrive they buy 9 tickets to every town in Fiore. The first place they went was the town that the guild Blue Pegasus.


	5. The Games

Lucy POV (town with Blue Pegasus in it)

Great we just ran into the last people i wanted to see while we were here. I can feel Lisanna and Juvia tense up next to me and see Wendy looking embarrassed. Just then I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turn to see it's Kai's hand. I smiled at him and rested my head on his hand before looking up. I saw that Eve, Hibiki, and Ren are all still here 'might as well ask them' i thought. "~sigh~ Hibiki can you use your Archive magic to find a girl named Kasie and 2 boys named Jake and Roy all 3 are dragon slayers?" I asked. He looked at me and said "I can look for Roy and Jake, but the girl Kasie is here in Blue Pegasus. But why do you need them?" "Um, that's classified info for dragon slayer to know only." I gave him a small smile "Hey where is this Kasie person we really need to get her and you need to help us find these 2 boys now!" yelled an impatient Gajeel. Hibiki nodded and said "Follow me I bring you to Kasie and help ya." Then he lead us to his guild and pointed Kasie out I smiled and walked over to explain the things.

Normal POV (without Lucy)

Hibiki was working on finding Roy, he had already found Jake he was a mage living in Cresent City. Hibiki kept working hard as the slayer waited, but then Lucy and Kasie walked over. "She said that she would come with us and help, did you guys find anything?" "We found out where Jake is he is in Cresent City and he is still looking for Roy" Kai informed her. "Cool keep looking I'm gonna go with Kasie to help her pack and stuff so bye!" Lucy said Then they turned and walked away to go pack. "Found Roy he is in Moon Village not to far from here." Hibiki said. "Coll, once Lucy and Kasie get back we'll be going to go get Roy, ok guys?" Lisanna stated. They just nodded in agreement. After a while they came back, we said our good byes and went to the train station.

Time skip - Moon village

Lucy POV

We arrived in Moon Village and started to look for Roy, we found a dragons scent and followed it to him. When we found him he was sitting on a park bench reading a book. I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me I asked "Are you Roy sand dragon slayer?" He nodded "Good, I've been looking for you" I waved my hand so my group would come over and when they did they sat by us. I explained it all who they were and why I needed him. When I finished he nodded and said "I would be honored to help you." I nodded and said we only need on more and we all have to stay together until the dragons are ready for us but once we find Jake, just a heads up, I will pass out there is nothing you can do. I only do this because my spirit is going to go and talk to the dragons to let them know we have completed our task and when that is done i will be awake." They nodded and we went to the train station and bought 10 tickets to Cresent City.

Time skip - Cresent City

Normal POV

As we followed a dragons scent we all waited until we found him. When we found him we all walked up to him and Lucy tapped his shoulder "Are you Jake color slayer?" she asked. He nodded his head as he did so she fainted and was falling but Kai caught her. He gave the group of mages a questioning look, when Lisanna started to explain everything and then when that was done Lucy woke up. "Ok they know, now I have to tell you guys something." We nodded and then looked at her with serious faces. She look at her keys and pulled of a ring of 11 keys. "These keys are to our dragons" We all had shocked faces and Natsu spoke "LUCE!? How come you didn't tell us?" Natsu half yelled at her. "I wasn't supposed to tell you till after we finished our mission. When we get back i'll open Igneel gate and you can talk and maybe i could open the other gates. But i have to open lightning dragons gate because he wants to meet you." Lucy said small and got a little louder.

Time skip - Magnolia

Juvia POV

On our way out of the train I heard Rouge say that they no longer had a place to stay. Lisanna said "Sting you could stay with me, and Rouge you could stay with Juvia?" Sting and Rouge nodded in response but then "Is it alright if I stay with you, I mean i don't want to intrude or anything?" Rouge asked me "Juvia will allow you to stay since Juvia loves you." I say with a smile. Then I heard Kai whisper to Lucy "Mind if I stay with you? I was staying with Sting and Rouge but now we have no where to stay." "Sure I'd be glad to have you as my guest." she smiled. I saw Gajeel and Natsu stuck in a very deep argument/conversation. Wendy was talking to Kasie and Roy and Jake were catching up. I smiled as we soon reached the guild. I was about to put my hand on the door but then realized all dragon slayers kick the door open so that's what I did. I kicked and said "Were Home!" Some people said hi and went back to their conversations. "Mira these 3 would like to join the guild and is master in his office we need to talk to him about something?" Lucy questioned the barmaid. "Yeah he's in his office and what color would you like your stamp and where?" she asked. Kasie said "gray where Lucy-san's is" Jake said "Rainbow same as Kasie" and finally Roy said "White same"Mira nodded and gave them their stamps. Soon the we walked up to the Masters office.

Macarov POV

"come in" i said as i heard a knock. I look up to see all the dragon slayers plus 3 new people. Lucy muttered a sound proof wall and started talking "Master we have found the 3 dragon slayers all in a day time. These are the slayer Kasie the Emotion slayer, 'She steps forwards and bows' Jake the colors slayer, 'took the same action' and finally Roy the sand slayer" he just nodded his head in response. "Good now, Lucy, when do you have to leave?" I asked "We are to leave in 14 years or less depending on if the dragons are ready or not we were gonna talk with Igneel today." Lucy stated "Igneel! How I thought you couldn't contact them?" I said questionably. "She has keys to all of the dragons! It's really cool!" Natsu said excitedly. She just nodded in response. "After you are done talking i wanna know when you are going to be leaving." They nodded and Juvia said "Once Juvia and everyone else are in the dragon realm we will have thought projections come and hang out with the guild everything couple weeks." I nodded and said "Your dismissed" They turned and walked out of my door. ~sigh~ why did i become master? i thought

Normal POV (dragon slayers)

Lucy lead us deep into the forest to let us see our dragons. She took off 2 of her keys and said "Gates of lightning and fire I open the! Igneel! Shock!" Lightning and fire appeared and when it clear there stood 2 figures. A man with pink hair like Natsu and a tall muscular build. Next to him stood a woman with long golden hair and curvy kind of figure. "Shock! Igneel!" Lucy yelled and ran towards them embracing both in a hug. "Natsu, Laxus step forward please." Lucy said calmly. When they were up front Lucy said "Igneel as you know this is Natsu! Shock this is the one i was telling you about Laxus. Laxus this is Shock the lightning dragon." "Whoa, never thought I would actually meet the lightning dragon" Laxus said shocked. Laxus and Shock went into a deep convo while Igneel and Natsu caught up after a while Lucy spoke up "So how are the preparations going? When will you be done?" "Everything is running smoothly but we will be done in maybe 7 years or less we will keep you updated, My princess" Shock said with a bow "U-uh n-no n-need to call me that you guys can just call me Lucy, no formality need." Lucy stuttered out. Igneel smiled and said "The rest of the dragons and us are going to expect you to have mates by the time you come back to us. We see some of you do already but aren't marking them" He wiggled his eyebrow and pointed to his head 'connect me to Kai, Juvia,Lisanna,Sting,Rouge, and Wendy.' Lucy nodded 'Hello my fellow slayers this is Igneel speaking to you so to respond think it and i shall hear it' 'You all have mates in about 2 months its mating season I want you to mark the person you love and help Gajeel with levy and Natsu with Lisanna' He smiled and the connection was cut. "Well we should be going now we will tell the other you said hi." Shock smiled and they faded away.

Lucy POV

After they left I decided to say "Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Kasie, Jake, Roy I need you to find your mate in 2 months if you fail at this task then you will have to wait Igneel has instructed us to help you find your mate. We already have mates in sight we just need you guys. Okay?" They nodded I said "I'll help Kasie" grabbed her hand and ran into the guild as they chose their partners. "Okay Kasie, who in here do you think suits you?" She scanned the room and her eyes fell on Bickslow. "Him" she said pointing at Bickslow. "He is Bickslow. Want me to introduce you?" She nodded her head and we walked over to him "Hi Bickslow!" I said with a smile "Hey Cosplayer" I sweat dropped at this but kept going "This is my friend Kasie, she is a dragon slayer and you are her mate she will mark you in 2 months so get cozy!" I pushed into a seat and walk away as they started talking. I walked back outside to see them all still standing there "What are you doing I already got Kasie her's and you guys are just standing there!" I yelled. "~ugh~ come with me all of you. I'll show you how." I walked in as they followed "Who wants to go first" Wendy raised her hand i grabbed told them to stay there and watch as i walked over to Romeo. "Hi Romeo, so you know how dragon slayers have a mate right? Well you have been chosen to be Wendy's mate mating season is in 2 months so start dating and getting prepared." I smiled and walked away. When I got back to the group they all had their mouth open. So i decided to have fun i pushed Rouge and Juvia into each there. Then Sting and Lisanna i smiled satisfied. I couldn't find Kai anywhere so I kept going.

"Hey Levy-chan! You know how dragon slayers have mates right? Well you are Gajeel's mate and I wanted to let you know because he needs a mate and well your my BFF and I wanted you to know 2 months till mating season." I smiled and moved on grabbing Laxus's arm i whispered "Male or Female?" He said Female "Which one do you choose?" He looked around until he saw the girl it was the new girl that became his friend her name was Julie. "Julie! hey guess what? Laxus is a dragon slayer which means he needs a mate you just so happen to be the lucky winner. Congrats and mating season is in 2 months" I smiled looked at Laxus and Julie with a hint of pink on their faces '2 more to go' I thought devilishly. I walked up to Jake and Roy and asked them if they found anyone they said they did and Jake pointed and Cana and Roy pointed at Chelia (who joined Fairy Tail instead of Lamia Scale) I nodded good thing they were sitting next to each other "Cana, Chelia! Hi you know about mating season for dragon slayers right? Well Jake's is you Cana and Roy's is you Chelia! Mating season is in 2 months! bye" I said and walked off to find Kai.

I found Kai in the backyard of the guild and was happy I found him. His back was to me and i called out his name "Kai!" He turned and saw me running at him he caught me and twirled me around a bit. "How did it go everyone get their mate?" he asked I nodded and cuddled up to him. "Lucy I want you to know you are my mate and I love you a lot it would be my honor to have you as a mate." He looked down at me with a smile on. I nodded my head looked up and kissed him on the lips. We left the guild that night and went on a very romantic date. I smiled the whole night and when we arrived at my apartment I took a bath and we fell asleep together on my bed.

Time Skip - 2 months later at the guild - to lazy to write 2 months worth of stuff.

Normal POV

All the dragon slayers had marked their mate and were talking at a big table. Lucy said now that we had mates she would be expecting to faint again to talk to the dragons. We were talking when we did and no one did anything guild members looked at them strangely but shrugged it off. Lucy woke up a couple min. later and told the slayer that they would be ready for them in about 3 years now. They were depressed cause when they leave they will hardly be coming back at all. They told master the news and they were all sad. The ones that went in went back out and sat with the others. Master came out of his office later and said he had something important to announce. "The grand magic games are coming up and i will have 2 teams this year. 1st team Erza, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen, Wendy on stand by. 2nd Team Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, Kai, Rouge, Sting on stand by. You have 3 months to train and become stronger. Don't let Fairy Tail down!" Then he did the signature Fairy Tail Sign. Murmurs were then heard about the second team being the strongest of the 2 teams.

Time skip - training a reserved beach for only Fairy Tail

Erza POV

Gray, Elfman, Evergreen and I were training to become stronger on one part of the beach while the dragon slayers get the other side. 'I wonder what they are doing?' "Ok everyone 1st of all I want us to begin with a simple hand to hand combat no using and kind of magic. Elfman and Gray and me and Evergreen. Go ahead and start." Evergreen and I start right off the bat and soon Gray and Elfman start their match we do this for at least 3 more hours then we take a 45 min long break till we begin sword fighting just in case it is needed. After our break I explain the basics and we begin to fight. We do this for 4 hours and then go into our cabin and get ready for bed. The cabin is huge and we share it with the dragon slayers so it doesn't even feel that big.

Kai POV

"OK guys, today I will be working with anyone who contains the water element and you guys will do hand combat for 3 hours then 45 min break then sword fighting. Yes these are real swords if you do get severely injured please go to me and I will heal you and you will keep going for 4 hours then we will head back to the cabin. " Lucy explained today agenda and we then went our separate ways. The group was me, Lucy, Juvia, and Lisanna. "Okay lets go over the harder attacks some that even you guys don't know. We will learn secret art and other forgotten attacks. Any questions? No lets start." She then explains the movements to do for it and then when we got the movement down she taught us the words. "OK guys when we are using this attack we say Secret Dragon Slayers Hidden Art: HOLY WATER BLAST ! and after that you should probably win." She smiled at us and when we tried it took us all a few tries but after we got it she taught us 'Forgotten Dragon Art: Solid Rain' and one Earth water combo I had trouble with called 'Multi Slayer Art: Earthly Water' After that we went back we got no breaks at all so I was glad we were finally done with training for today. We got back and Erza's group is waiting for us we get ready for bed and we all go down stair in our pj's and eat dinner brush our team talk about what we did today and on 2 people cam to us for medical help and how to be safer but still deadlyand we finally got out and went to sleep. I climed into bed as the door opened and Lucy walked into our room to fall asleep.

Time skip - after training day before games

Lucy POV

We got to our inn and once we were settled Fairy Tail Team B was ready for anything I set my alarm for 10:50 pm so we would be awake for the preliminary rounds. We all fell asleep and when my alarm went off we all got up and got ready all Lisanna, Juvia and I did was brush our teeth and hair when a giant hologram of Mato pops up. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the Grand Magic Games! Due to all of the team entering this time we will be having a preliminary round. The first 8 teams to get to me win and move on. Welcome to sky labyrinth! Begin! ~kabo" While he was talking I explained the plan to teleport us to Mato. When he finished the team minus Sting touched my shoulders and I said "Teleport destination: Mato" after I said this infront of us was a man with a pumpkin head on. "Whoa Fairy Tail B Team a new fastest time 10 seconds" Soon all the other teams arrived and we begin the Battle part first. The first battle up is,...


	6. Not really a chapter

**Hey guys this is not a chapter**

**If you have any feed back or see and mistakes write it in the review.**

**Thanks guys! I'll make sure to update soon but I've been kinda busy**

**Hopefully I'll have the chapter out by Saturday.**


	7. The Explanation

**Previously**

Lucy POV

We got to our inn and once we were settled Fairy Tail Team B was ready for anything I set my alarm for 10:50 pm so we would be awake for the preliminary rounds. We all fell asleep and when my alarm went off we all got up and got ready all Lisanna, Juvia and I did was brush our teeth and hair when a giant hologram of Mato pops up. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the Grand Magic Games! Due to all of the team entering this time we will be having a preliminary round. The first 8 teams to get to me win and move on. Welcome to sky labyrinth! Begin! ~kabo" While he was talking I explained the plan to teleport us to Mato. When he finished the team minus Sting touched my shoulders and I said "Teleport destination: Mato" after I said this infront of us was a man with a pumpkin head on. "Whoa Fairy Tail B Team a new fastest time 10 seconds" Soon all the other teams arrived and we begin the Battle part first. The first battle up is,...

**Present**

Normal POV

"The first battle of the day is, Fairy Tail B's Kai vs. Mermaid Heel's Millianna!" As Kai and Millianna took the battle field they looked at each other and took their battle stances. "Ready! BEGIN!" The battle began as Millianna used Nekosoku Tube, Kai easily dodge all of the tubes that were launched at him. 'What to use what to use?' Kai thought. "Water Lock!" Kai exclaimed. A ball of water appeared around Millianna. The bubble soon took away all of Millianna's air and she passed out. "Winner Kai from Fairy Tail B!" All of the other teams soon did their battles and we moved on to the event. "Today's event is Hidden! Send your teams representative. " **  
**

Fairy Tail B - Rouge

Fairy Tail A - Gray

Raven Tail - Obra

Sabertooth - Rufus

Mermaid Heel - Beth

Blue Pegasus - Ren

Lamia Scale - Sherry

Quatro Cerebus - Rocker

"Now that we have all of our players let's explain the game. There will be fake copies of you. You have to try and attack your opponents. If you hit a player you gain 1 point, if you hit a copy then you lose a point and go to a new spot." Mato explained. During the game Rouge turned into a shadow and lurked in corners till he found someone moving then attacked. In the end Rouge won, giving Fairy Tail 5 more points.

"Here are the current point rankings for today.

Fairy Tail B - 10 pt

Fairy Tail A - 8 pt

Sabertooth - 6pt

Meaid Heel - 4 pt

Blue Pegasus- 4pt

Lamia Scale - 4pt

Quatro Ceberus - 2pt

Raven Tail - 0pt

"And that concludes our first day of GMG!"

Juvia POV

As Rouge came back up to the balcony I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Mato then says "And that concludes our first day of GMG!" "Guys lets go meet up with the rest of Fairy Tail so we can celebrate our victory of today!" Sting exclaimed. We all laughed a little as we walked down to the rest of Fairy Tail. "Good job everyone! Let's make our way over to the bar." As we were walking to the bar with our guild I saw Lisanna and Lucy talking about something that made them giggle. I walked over to see what they were talking about. "Hi guys, Juvia wants to know whats making you laugh so much." I stated. "Oh, we were talking about match making and how Bicklslow and Cana would make a good couple." Lucy giggled. "Yeah Mira-nii and Laxus too." Lisanna said. When they finally reached the bar the 3 girls meet up with their boyfriends and sat at a table against the wall.

Sting POV

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get something to drink want anything?" I asked everyone. "Water for me and Juvia please." Rouge said "Lucy wants a Strawberry Smoothie and I want Chocolate shake, and I'll help carry stuff." Kai responded. "What about you Lis?" I asked "I guess i have lemonade?" she questioned her self. So Kai and I walked off to go get the drinks for everyone. "Hey Mira, can get 2 waters, 1 Strawberry smoothie, A chocolate milkshake, a beer, and a lemonade." I told her " Sure Sting brb" Kai then turned to me and asked "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow at GMG?" I just shrugged my shoulders "Well I hope I can participate in the games it looks like sooooooooo much fun." I said. He nodded as Mira came back with the stuff and set it down on the table. I put the money down and picked up 3 glasses and Kai picked up the other 3. Once we were seated at our table we drank our drinks in silence before Lisanna spoke, "Hey guys we should invite the other slayers and talk to the dragons to see if anything has changed and then come back inside." "Yeah the only problem is that everyone will notice 11 dragon slayers are missing, what do we do then?" Rouge said. "We could always invite them to our table put up a sound barrier so no one else can hear us talk about it but we can hear everyone else." Lucy suggested. We all thought for a bit and nodded to her idea. "I'll get Natsu-san, Laxus, Matt, Jake, Kasie, and Gajeel since they are over there, but idk where Wendy is." I announced to the group while getting up. "Lisanna and I will look for her, maybe she went to the bathroom." Lucy said, they got up and went over to the bathroom. I walked over to Natsu and Gajeel and said "Hey guys Lis thinks that we should talk about the other realm. Then later we can talk the your parent Natsu and get info." They nodded and headed back to my table. When they sat down Juvia said "Now all we have to do is wait for the other girls." We nodded and waited for them.

Lisanna POV

When Lucy and I arrived in the bathroom I called out to her "Wendy are you in here?" We looked around and the stalls were all open. We walked back out and stiffed around for her scent apparently she never made it to the bar. We walked back to the group and "It turns out that Wendy was never here at the bar in the first place." Lucy said with worry in her tone. We all thought of the little slayer as a younger sister. "Go ask Romeo she if he know where she at." Natsu suggested. Lucy and I walked over to Romeo who was sitting by himself. "Hey romeo! Have you seen Wendy?" Yeah she said that she had to go to the bathroom but never came back, I feel kinda dissed." "Don't worry we'll bring her back, I promise." I pointed to my head Lucy nodded knowing what to do. 'We need to find her pronto she could have been kid napped. We walked back to the bathroom and saw a door closed "Wendy? Are you in here?" We heard a toilet flush and when it open it wasn't Wendy in it, it was Erza who was clearly puking. "ERZA! Is there a window in that stall?" I asked nervously. " Yeah it was open when I came in here, why?" "No reason, just curious." Lucy said kinda sad. After Erza left we walked over to the window and caught a whiff of her scent and followed it out the window. As we were running down the street her scent kept getting stronger and stronger. Then when we found the end trail of her scent she was getting beat up by some boys around her age and they were saying things like 'Dragons aren't real' 'Your lying there aren't dragons. Wendy was crying as she was trying to defend her self.

Lucy POV

I saw as Wendy was getting bullied by those boys and I couldn't take it. They were saying dragons weren't real and she wasn't a dragons slayer. I was pissed after I saw them kicked her 1 more time, so i yelled out "OI! Why are you picking on her? Dragons are real and she is a dragon slayer. Stay away from my sister!" I was so pissed right now I could rip off their heads if I didn't have by Magic nullifiers on. A boy with short blue hair asked "What are you going to do about it, huh?" That was the last straw. "Open wheel of Dragon keys!" I shouted. Lisanna looked at me scared thinking about which dragon I was gonna choose. I reached forward and pulled of Grandeeneey's key. "Open Gate Of Sky Dragon: Grandeeneey!" I yelled. Once she appeared in her human form i put thee key back and made the wheel disappear. "HI Grandeeneey! Those guys over there are pissing me off because they beat up Wendy AND they don't believe in dragons. Can you maybe do something about it" I asked her. She thought for a while and then said "I can go into my dragon form and make sure that she is ok and scare off those boys making sure they know dragons are real." I nodded and looked over at the boys who all had on smug looks. Grandeeneey then took her dragon form and the smirks were gone. "Now tell me why did you hurt my little Sky Dragon slayer? And to let you know _Dragons are real and you will not bully any longer. _You shall spread the word that the dragon slayers are awesome and watch as Team B of Fairy Tail which by the way is full of dragon slayers win the GMG." and with that the boys nodded and ran away. Grandeeneey changed back and ran over to Wendy and begun healing her. After Wendy was healed she was perfectly fine. "Thank you so much mom" Wendy exclaimed as she embraced her mother. I smiled at them and asked "Sorry to bother this touching moment but Grandeeneey, do you have any idea when the preparations will be done?" "Yes my dear, they will still stay the same as when Igneel and Shock spoke to you. You still have 3 years for everything on July 7th in 3 years Chelsea will come and collect you to leave for the dragon realm." I nodded said a thanks and we headed back to the bar as she went back to her home in the dragon realm. I sighed and thought 'I don't want to leave in 3 years but I'm gonna have to, to make sure the Dragon Realm is safe.' When we reached the bar we went and sat down at the table and set up the barrier.

Wendy POV - bar

"Where the hell where you guys at?" Gajeel asked us impenitently. "1st of all we are girls not guys, and 2nd of all getting Wendy some guys were bullying her so i took out Grandeeneey and she took care of them with out hurting them. and she told us more news." Lucy said. I cast my eyes to the ground so I didn't look at anyone " She said that we still have 3 year we will be leaving on the day the dragons disappeared or the day after Lucy's B day." Lisanna spoke. "Should we tell the guild this year next year or the year of?" Laxus questioned. " We tell the guild a week before we leave. Grandeeneey said that Lucy's main dragon Chelsea is going to take us to the Dragon Realm." Everyone nodded and I then said "Lucy-san? Why do we have to go why can't we stay here with the guild?" Other people beside Lisanna and Juvia nodded in agreement. "Um, well you know how I princess right? Well my job is to bring all of you guys to the Dragon Realm so we can protect it. They dragons that we trained with are not strong enough they are going to be there with us but they can't keep it protected and soon humans will find out about their realm. I know you guys are probably thinking that we can't protect it forever, but once we step foot in their realm Chelsea will give us something to make sure that their is no way for us to die. " All of us looked at her in shock and Juvia and Lisanna whispered to each other. "Juvia and Lisanna didn't know that!" Juvia exclaimed. "That is because the dragons didn't want me to tell you or let you know about it until the timing was right. I guess i should have just told you after we found Kasie, Matt, and Jake but I kinda forgot to tell you." Lucy explained. "Lucy-sana does that mean that we won't ever be able to visit the guild again" I asked sadly. "No, we can visit the guild or more like you guys can visit the guild with a thought projection of me." She said with slight tears in her eyes. "Wait your telling me that you can't go and visit the guild in person after we enter the Dragon Realm?" Kai asked extremely shocked. She just shook her head and said "That is why Chelsea never took an apprentice, it was because if she leaves then the Dragon realm starts to fall apart. The only reason I have the key is so I can get the visions." tears where streaming down her face as she spoke. We have all have shocked expressions because, after she came back she hasn't cried one single time.

Normal POV

The whole group was shocked not only by her emotions but also by her news. "What! Why can't you ever come back with us to visit Luce?" Natsu asked a little furiously. "It's because the prince or princess will be then crowned as king or queen and their magic power raises higher so they can protect the realm. The only time of year that I know of that I will be able to go out is on my birthday and the day dragons disappeared." They all nodded sadly in acknowledgement. "We should probably take the sound proof wall down now." Lisanna said. Lucy waved her hand and it was gone, all of the dragon slayers then moved back to what they were doing before Lucy needed them. Lucy was silently leaning on Kai with her eyes closed tears streaming down her face as Lisanna was trying to get her to talk to them about something. "Um, Lucy after tomorrow's GMG do u wanna go shopping with me and the other girl slayers. Lucy nodded her head and whispered something to Kai who nodded his head and they got up. "Hey guys, Lucy isn't feeling good right now so we are gonna head back to the Honeybone inn." The rest of the group nodded their heads and the two walked out and back to the inn.

Kai POV

As we were walking back to the inn, Lucy started to cry into my arm. I saw a near by bench in a park and suggested "Do you want to sit here fo a little?" "Sure" she said quietly, but i heard because of my inhumane hearing. We sat there on the bench for a little while as she calmed down. I saw a ice cream place that was still open across the street, so i stood up and held out my hand to Lucy. "Wanna get ice cream over there?" She looked up at me smiled and said "Sure!" Back to to her old self. I smiled back at her and we walked hand in hand over to the ice cream place. When we entered she ordered a strawberry vanilla in a cone, and i got chocolate in a cone. We spent the time talking and eating our ice cream. When we finished we headed back to the hotel and feel asleep in her bed.


	8. The 3rd Day

Juvia an - Hotel getting ready 4 GMG

As the alarm clock in the room ,that we shared, went off I saw Lucy get up, get her cloths and walked into the bathroom. I sat up and started getting ready since I took a shower last night. I heard the water off and after a while the door opened. Lucy walked out and Kai walked in, I decided to talk to Lucy and Lisanna about our trip to the mall after today's game. "Hey Lucy, Lisanna! Juvia can't wait till after GMG! Then we take Kasie and Wendy to the mall! Were gonna have so much fun." They nodded and started talking as they did their hair and some light make-up. I heard the door open again as Kai walked out, once everyone was ready we headed downstairs to go eat breakfast. When we finished our breakfast we headed out to the to the arena for the 2nd day. When we were walking we met up with Fairy Tail A and were talking and having fun. We finally made it to the arena and waited for the last teams to come to start the game.

Normal POV

As Sabertooth arrived to the arena the games began. "Welcome to our 2nd day of GMG! Let's get started right away. The first battle is Sabertooh's Orga Nanagear vs. Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia!" Lyon and Orga walked out to the field and got ready to battle each other. "Begin!" Lyon sent ice birds at Orga who just dodged all of the birds. Orga then sent a flash of his black lightning at Lyon and he used Ice Make: Shield. Lyon then started to send ice animals towards Orga who easily dodged them and sent a huge amount of lightning in return. The attack hit Lyon and he was knocked unconscious. "Winner Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth!" Then there were some battles that weren't as cool then it finally reached Fairy Tail "The last battle for today is Fairy Tail B's Lisanna vs. Lamia Scale's Chelia!" Lisanna and Chelia walked down towards the battle field and took their stances. "Ready? Set! Go! ~kabo" the mascot said. "Take Over: Animal Soul: Tiger!" Lisanna exclaimed. Chelia looked at this and threw a wind god's bellow at Lisanna. She just stood their and when the attack hit and cleared away there she not a single scratch on her. Lisanna then decided to change out of her tiger and back to her normal self. "H-how did that not effect you?" Chelia asked clearly shocked. "Earth dragons roar! Water dragons roar! Earth dragons Water roar!" She sent these so fast the they hit one after the other and Chelia was knocked out. "Winner is Lisanna of Fairy Tail B! ~kabo" Lisanna picked up Chelia and walked out of the battle field.

Lucy POV

I watched as Lisanna carried Chelia out of the arena. I turned around to meet her half way because I already knew she was coming to me. "Where are you taking her?! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" shouted an angry voice of Lyon. "I'm taking her to Lucy so she can heal her." I quickly walked up to the crowd of Lamia Scale members and pushed my way through to Lisanna. I walked up to her and started to whisper a spell to heal her. My hands were glowing a light blue ting as the hovered over her body. When I finished the blue light left my hands and I turned to address the guild around us. "Chelia will be fine. I healed her and she should wake up in an hour or 2." Lisanna handed Chelia to Lyon and we walked back to our team balcony. "Now that everyone is here our event for today is Dare or Dare, please send 2 team members from each of the guilds." After that Juvia and I stepped up to take part in this event, we got nods of approval from the team and walked down. The people competing are,

Fairy Tail B - Juvia and Lucy

Fairy Tail A - Erza and Natsu

Raven Tail - Nullpudding and Kurohebi

Sabertooth - Minerva and Doengal

Mermaid Heel - Milliana and Risley

Blue Pegasus - Eve and Nichiya

Lamia Scale - Yuka and Toby

Quarto Ceberes - Jager and Nobarly

Good luck to all competitors and get ready for dare or dare!"

Normal POV

"I want you all to write down a dare on a piece of paper and put it in the bowl, then you will draw a paper and read it aloud and do it. You have have 20 minutes to complete the task. ~kabo" Mato exclaimed. The contestants all put their dares on the paper and put it in the bowl. "The order we will go in is the way you are sitting currently. ~kabo" The bowl was then handed to Yuka from Lamia and his dare read " I dare you to a handful of ice cubes in your pocket until it melts completely, where an I gonna get ice?" "I could create a melting ice cube with my magic or Juvia can create a bunch of water droplets and I can freeze them." Lucy suggested. "Just make the melting ice with your powers.~kabo" Lucy nodded and create the ice and handed it to Yuka who put it in his pockets. Next Toby picked out a piece of and read "I dare you to put your hands in the person to left's pockets and keep them their for 10 min." The person to the left of him just so happened to be Nobarly, he sat behind him and stuck his hands into Nobarly's pockets. Next was Lucy who's paper read "I dare you to Duct Tape your legs together for the rest of the game." "Sounds simple enough get the tape." 'Good thing i wore shorts today' Lucy thought. Mato brought out the tape and handed it to Lucy. Lucy then started to cover her legs in tape starting from the ankle up to her knee before she ran out of the tape. After that they moved on to the next person who was Juvia. "I dare you to go into the arena and make it rain on the one in the audience you hate."

Time skip - after dare or dare

Sting POV

"Thank you for being here today! Come back after tomorrow for day three! Contestants have a good tomorrow off!" Yelled the announcer. As the audience was exiting Juvia was helping Lucy stand up so they could get something to cut the tape off. Juvia gave up and made a bed out of water under her and lifted it up and they exited the room up to us. "Hey Rouge, Sting do you have any kind of knife or something? " Juvia asked us. I pulled out my dagger and started to cut it once there was a slit down the middle she grab bothends and ripped it as hard as she could. "Cool, need to shave anyways. " Lucy said admiring her now smooth legs. "OMG! We should do fhat to our legs when we get back to hotel! Right Juvia!?" Lisanna said excitedly. Juvia nodded her head as me and the guys were just staring at them with our jaws hitting the floor. We started walking back afer the girls, as they chatted happily as we just talked with bored tones and faces. Once we reached the hotelwe were staying at we separated ways to go to our rooms.


	9. New Poll

Hey guys, I bet you guys are wondering who Natsu's mate is gonna be. Well I want to see what you guys think i have a poll open on my page that you guys cann check out. I don't know when I will be closing it maybe after the next 2 chapters and then my answer will be there. So go ahead and choose who you want, I have 2 OC options and 1 regular character that is a little OC. Thx!

-BUNY


	10. Final Day

**Author's note**

**Hey minna! sorry I haven't been updating been getting ready for school and school takes up a lot of time. Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Hey guys make sure to check out my poll for who Natsu's mate is gonna be.**

_previously_

_"Thank you for being here today! Come back after tomorrow for day three! Contestants have a good tomorrow off!" Yelled the announcer. As the audience was exiting Juvia was helping Lucy stand up so they could get something to cut the tape off. Juvia gave up and made a bed out of water under her and lifted it up and they exited the room up to us. "Hey Rouge, Sting do you have any kind of knife or something? " Juvia asked us. I pulled out my dagger and started to cut it once there was a slit down the middle she grab bothends and ripped it as hard as she could. "Cool, need to shave anyways. " Lucy said admiring her now smooth legs. "OMG! We should do fhat to our legs when we get back to hotel! Right Juvia!?" Lisanna said excitedly. Juvia nodded her head as me and the guys were just staring at them with our jaws hitting the floor. We started walking back after the girls, as they chatted happily as we just talked with bored tones and faces. Once we reached the hotel we were staying at we separated ways to go to our rooms._

_present day_

Rouge POV

It was the second to last day of the games and things were only going to become harder in the next 2 days. "Welcome to the 4th day of GMG! We'll start with the battles today our first battle is..., Fairy Tail A Elfman Strauss vs. Raven Tail Flare Corona! Ready? Begin!" Elfman and Flare began to battle and I got a feeling that Flare's team was cheating so when Lucy took off running towards the FT balcony only to stop Flare from hurting Askua and cutting the piece of hair. Then Elfman knocked her out as she wasn't paying attention. Soon their were the other battles and finally it was our battle "For our last battle of the day is Fairy Tail B Rouge Cheney vs. Blue Pegasus Jenny!" I walked down to the arena and watched and waited for Jenny to arrive. I heard that she had magic kind of like Mira. "Let's make a bet. How about it, Rouge?" Jenny asked with an evil grin. I just nod my head in response "Alright, if I win I want you to help me with anything I want for a whole day. What do you want if you win?" _hmmmm_ _I wonder what I want_? I thought. _OH! _"If I win you have to not do anything I say for a 24 hours" I said it nonchalantly. "Tch, If you wanted me you could have asked." She smirked "Why would I want you when I already have Juvia and she is so much prettier." That deffinatly pissed her off and then we began and I won in like 3 minutes. "Ha! Your my slave I choose next week on Friday." Jenny looked very shocked as I walked away to my team. Once i reached my team I gave Juv a kiss on the cheek and they started the game round.

Sting POV

"Today's challenge is a pie eating contest. Send your players down." Said the pumpkin man

"I think sting should go." I turned to see who said it, it was Lis. I nod and head down.

FT A - Natsu

FT B - Sting

BP - Ren

LS - Jura

RT - Orba

ST - Orga

MH - Millianna

QC - Bacchuss

" The rules are you can't use your hands and you have to as many as you can it 15 min. Ready? Begin!"

I start inhaling the pie as fast as I can and I take a quick glance to the left and see my opponents are having a hard time, minus Natsu. While I was eating I was thinking that FT can win this one and no one can stop it. "Attention contestants there is 10 min left now you can use your magic to help you eat. Good luck!" I then activate some magic to inhale the food faster and now I'm up to 58 pies and Natsu is on 40 and everyone else is far behind. After the ten min. were up I had eaten 135 pies Natsu ate 100 and everyone else was on like 50 or something. "Here are the rankings for today's challenge!" Said the announcer.

1st FT B

2nd FT A

3rd ST

4th RT

5th LS

6th OC

7th BP

8th MH

"That's all for today go ahead and rest up for tomorrow's Grand Finale Day!"

I head back to my team and we walk together to Fairy Tail A and head over to the Honey Bone Inn to get ready to go to the bar that FT rented for all of GMG. As we were walking over to the bar people were staring at us, we thought it was because we were winning the Games. It turns out it was because some people from a dark guild were threatening us that they would harm innocent people if we didn't turn in Kasie,Lisanna, Juvia, and Lucy. When we heard this we decided to do it by having Lucy teleport them over to the guild and have them have their weapons and magic ready.

Kasie POV

When I heard the plan I nodded. Our plan was to turn ourselves in and have them seem like they have us but then we take down the dark guild and head back to GMG before the last day. Lucy got all four if us ready and she teleported us over to the guild. When we arrived men from the guild soon surrounded us and put a rune around us to stop us from using our slayer magic and teleportation magic little did they know that Juvia had learned rune magic from Levy and Freed before we left. So Juvia decoded it and we started to knock out every single mage.

Lucy and I had a different task, we let lisanna and Juvia do their task while we did ours and we headed off to find the master of the guild. When we arrived at his door there were people standing in front of it which we took out with ease. When we open the door we felt our magic drain so we used our basic first magic which was water and key magic. After we weakened him I got behind him and hit him with the hilt of my sword. When he was out we tied him up and left the room with him in our hands. Everyone was then tied up with magic nullifying ropes and taken to the magic council. We then headed back to the bar to celebrate with our team.

When we reached the bar we walked in and the guild cheered for our safe return. Everyone was cheering and laughing, drinking and dancing. We were all having fun till we passed out on tables and floors. When we woke up we remembered that today was the last day of GMG. All the participants ran off to get ready and everyone else went to the stadium to watch.

Lucy POV

As we finished getting ready for the day we got together and I quickly teleported us all to the stadium. When we arrived we went our separate ways to our teams respective platforms. "Alright, now that everyone is here we can begin our final day of GMG. Today we will be starting with the challenge and ending with the battles. Today's challenge is Chariot, it's kind of like a race except your racing on a moving platform. Send your player down and we'll begin." my team and I were just standing there when I said I would do it and jumped down to the arena floor. I looked around and noticed my opponents coming.

FT A - Gray

FT B - Lucy

LS - Lyon

MH - Risley

QC - War Cry

ST - Dobongel

BP - Jenny

RT - Nulpudding

Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. As we rode over to the end of the chariots we were talking and getting along. Once we stood on the platform we stopped being friendly and were getting ready to start. "Ready? Set! GO!" We all took off running everyone around me using magic. I decided not to use magic until I was closer up front. When I reached 2nd I used magic to help me pass my opponent and run just a little faster than him. I eventually ended up winning the event. First was us, then Lamia, next was us again, then MH, ST, BP, QCC, RT.

Normal POV

"Now into the battle portion. Today's battles are going to be two people from each team going against each other. The first battle today is Lamia Scale's Jura and Sherry vs. Sabertooth's Orga and Rufus." Right when the battle started everyone could tell it would be an intense fight. Soon enough Orga and Rufus ended up winning the battle because Rufus used memory make.

"Alright, good job teams. On to the next battle, Team Mermaid Heel's Millianna and Kagura vs. team Raven Tail Alexei and Kurohebi!" Yelled the announcer. As they made their way down to the arena people were cheering for them. "Ready? Set! GO!" Yelled the pumpkin guy. The battle immediately started and Kagura and Millianna were winning. Then once they got Kurohebi down they started working to take down Alexiei. Kagura took the final hit and knocked him out cold.

"3rd battle of today is Quatro Ceberes's Nobarly and Rocker vs. Blue Pegasus's Eve and Ichyia!" once they started the battle was soon over with Ichyia already knocked out and Rocker close to falling. Eve almost got Rocker but Nobarly snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

"Final battle of today and as you guessed it is both of the Fairy Tail teams, from A we have Natsu and Erza vs. Team B's Lucy and Juvia!" yelled the announcer everyone was shocked at the teams and they all thought that Erza and Natsu would win.

Juvia POV

We had a plan that Lucy pretends to be kind of weak and only uses her regular keys. When we got into the arena Erza and Natsu looked a little concerned most thought it was for us but really it was for themselves. Lucy and I smiled, Lucy said that if the battle last 5 min then she'll change to celestial dragon magic. Lucy then called out "open celestial key wheel!" Once she opened it she took a handful of keys and grabbed 3 and called them out. "Open gate of Scorpion, Lamb, and lion!" They showed up with a smile on their faces "What do you need Lucy-San we are/㈴1/i'm sorry!" They all said I smiled and we began the fight that was super intense. Since this battle wasn't timed once the 5 min. were up Lucy switched yo her dragon magic. "Celestial Dragons claw!" She yelled. People in the stands were super shocked but what shocked them more was that it broke Erza's armor. Lucy telepathically told me to do a unison raid. "Celestial water dragon's Dance!" When the dust cleared up al they saw was me and Lucy standing and Erza and Natsu's limp figures on the floor. We carried them off and Lucy healed them "Good fight guys." Lucy said when they woke up.

Normal POV (outside fairy tail)

People had their mouths hung open as Lucy and Juvia carried the 2 off the ground. "W-well that concludes our final day come back tomorrow to find out who won and to attend the after party!" Yelled the pumpkin. As everyone exited the arena Lucy, Juvia, Erza, and natsu come up and joined us as we leave. Team B was congratulated and we all went the bar to have fun. When we reached the bar the girls were having a secret talk in the corner of the bar but then joined us.

Lisanna POV

"We should go to that public pool and have fun there, I heard other guilds were also going there too." Levy suggested. We all agreed and hung out at the bar for a while ANC we went back to the hotel with SOME boys and changed and headed to the pool. When we got therewe saw all the guilds from GMG. We ran in and started hanging out with other guilds. Me Lucy Juvia and levy got our boyfriends to take us on the love slide and Lucy gave all the dragon slayers except Wendy motion sickness healing. When we got to the top we got with our bf's and rode it. I really lined it and is did e other girls in the group. We then decided to go swimming. After a while me and Lucy got out to sunbath in the fake/real sun. For a while it was peaceful until Natsu started to break things with gray, we yelled at them and Lucy fixed it all back up. We then left and as punishment made them shop with us. It was getting really hot so we went into a beach shop and changed into cuter more comfortable cloths. I wore a white and gray colored bikini with blue cut off shorts and dark purple flip flops. Lucy came out in a blue and pink bikini top and pink shorts with blue flip flops. Juvia came out in a black and light blue bikini top and blue shorts and flip flops. Soon levy, Erza and Natsu's mate came out, we then saw Rouge, sting, Kai, Jellal, Natsu, and Gajeel in their new attire. We went to the beach and hung out till late grab a bunch of food from a grocery store and had a beach picnic till the sunset. We all then retired back at the hotel. We all couldn't wait till tomorrow for the ball and the fun events.


End file.
